


Behind the Scenes

by xxaquafirexx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Could be A bit OOC but who gives a hoot, F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxaquafirexx/pseuds/xxaquafirexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of one-shots featuring my ultimate favorite couple of Doctor Who: the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

"Budge up, will you Rose?" The Doctor huffed as he plopped down on the leather sofa besides her.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Oh? I thought you were too busy tinkering away under the console to watch a movie with me."

"Well, yeah I was. Just wanted to check up on ya," he spoke rather quickly, tips of his ears turning red.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothin'. Continue watching whatever it was you were watching."

Rose laughed and snuggled up next to his body as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They watched on as he tenderly kissed her forehead.


	2. TV Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are spoilers regarding an animated short called, "Alma" in this story. It's a creepy yet intriguing tale, if you haven't seen it already. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. 
> 
> Onwards!

The Doctor's head slammed onto the bottom of the console when he heard Rose shrill out, "NOOOO!" He hastily scrambled away from his usual TARDIS maintenance and ran towards the TV Room, where he knew Rose had gone to earlier to kill time.

"Rose! I'm coming for you!" he shouted in worry as he kicked the door open with his boots.

He found her with both hands on either sides of her cheeks, face horrified, as she dragged her skin down causing her eyes to comically distort.

"What th-"

"You dumb kid! Don't touch the doll!" she shrieked hysterically at the television that was playing some sort of 3D animation movie.

The Doctor deflated in relief. He seriously panicked, thinking for a second that some nasty alien had somehow ended up on board and was hurting Rose, but nooo, here she was, freaking out over some silly human show. Of course. Rolling his eyes, he turned towards the screen to observe a young child grabbing a miniature doll version of herself, only to have her soul trapped within it permanently. He cringed. Why was Rose watching this stuff?

She visibly shuddered before muttering, "Well, I'll never view dolls the same way again, especially if they are suspiciously dressed like me. So, what's up Doctor? Needed somethin'?"

The Doctor blanched. "I thought you were in danger, with the way you were screaming! Hit mah head on the console, I did, no thanks to you," he accused as he rubbed the bruise that he was sure was forming on his forehead. Rose noticed the bump and crossed over to him in worry.

"Oh, lemme see that."

She brushed her fingers gently over the area, completely missing the way the Doctor's breath hitched at that moment.

"Ooh, that looks bumpy alright. I'm sorry, Doctor," she whispered apologetically. She blew on the injury with such tenderness, that it caused the Time Lord's hearts to melt into putty (metaphorically of course).

"I'll get you an ice pack, just rest here for a mo'."

He couldn't help but humor her as she walked out to the hall towards the kitchen. His superior biology made sure that minor scrapes and bruises would heal within a few hours, unlike the primitive ones humans had which took much longer time. But, seeing as he was going to get pampered by Rose…well, he just couldn't say no to that. "Fantastic!" he replied, a bit too excitedly as he sat down on their sofa and made himself comfortable.

Fantastic indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whatchya think guys?
> 
> Sneaky Doctor is sneaky! XD


	3. Tea and Confessions

The Doctor and Rose were sitting side by side as they had tea and banana biscuits in the kitchen, when Rose turns towards him and asks, "Hey Doctor. You know how you keep tellin' me that I'm jeopardy-friendly?"

The Doctor nodded eagerly. Rose rolled her eyes at his obvious enthusiasm to agree.

"Of course you are, Rose. But more often than not, your involvement leads us directly to the source of trouble, and I end up savin' you anyways so it's a good thing in the end, right?"

Rose scoffed at that.

"Excuse me, you savin' me ALL the time? What about the planet, Garcia?"

"Gracina, Rose."

"Whatever, so as I was saying…you got captured by soldiers simply because you refused to bow to their Empress. You almost walked both of us into that one!"

"Well, somebody had to make a stand. She was a dictator, Rose. The entire planet was suffering from food shortage and instead of helping her subjects, she forced them to give up most of theirs for her own personal storage stock."

"I understand, Doctor, but we could have gone about it another way. What if she had executed you? What if I had arrived too late and I had lost you?"

Rose's vision blurred with tears, thinking of that memory. That day, the Doctor was handcuffed on a metal bed in the prison that he was thrown into after his refusal to cooperate. She had seen what looked like an assortment of torture devices splayed throughout the tables besides that bed, before using the sonic screwdriver to help him escape. She shuddered at what could have happened to her Doctor if she hadn't reached there in time.

"Rose," the Doctor spoke tenderly as he cupped her face. His blue eyes grazed over her face lovingly as he tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear and brushed his lips over her forehead.

"You saved me that day. You've saved me countless times over our travels, over and over again for daft 'ole me. How was I so lucky to deserve someone like you?" Rose smiled through her watery eyes.

"Doctor, you are worth saving. You are the most incredible person that I've met. Traveling with you and the TARDIS and having adventures has always been great, but it's only truly special because it's you that's there with me. It's us together that makes it so…fantastic," she laughed.

The Doctor chuckled at her use of his favorite word.

Then, overcome by her confession, he hugged her tightly to himself… afraid to let her go. Afraid that somehow, somewhen, the universe would find a way to separate the two of them. No, he would never allow that. Ever. Rose was _his_.

In his nine hundred years, he had never fallen in love before. But from the moment that Rose had run into his life, he knew he was a goner. He would find a way for Rose to be with him forever, one way or another. He had seen the way she looked at him, with such love and devotion. And he understood because he felt the exact same way about her. 

_What a wonderful way to fall_ , he thought. And now that she was finally here, he would never let her go. He vowed that he would find the courage to tell her of his feelings soon, to tell her that she was his everything. Till then, this hug they were sharing would do.

_Soon, Rose...soon._

* * *


	4. Cuddling Some Mo'

The Doctor found Rose sitting in the library one day, intently reading some book he'd never seen before.

"Whatchya got there, Rose?"

"Oh, hello Doctor. I'm reading Lemony Snicket's _A Series of Unfortunate Events_."

"Bundle of laughs you are," he snorted derisively.

"What? It's a great series, actually. Never read 'em before have you?" she asked coolly.

"Uh, well…no." he replied sheepishly.

"Oh Doctor, you're missing out! It's about three siblings who were orphaned and they find themselves moving around from one caretaker to another because they keep getting killed off by a man named Count Olaf. An' they have to use their wits to keep themselves alive. I know it sounds dreadful, but it's not. You should have a go."

The Doctor just stared at her. "Like I said, bundle of lau-"

"Hush, Doctor. They're brilliant stories."

"Humph. They're children's stories, Rose."

"Oh, and Harry Potter isn't considered that then?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot upwards.

"No, no no. Harry Potter is in a league all its own. It's got plenty of dark themes, so I wouldn't really call it a 'kids' story."

Rose huffed, got up from the love seat she was sitting in, and walked over to the Doctor determinedly.

"All right, you. Here. _Now_."

Before he could retort, Rose was pulling him by his leather-covered arm over to her spot. He could feel his ears turning red when she unceremoniously landed both of them on the plump seat. It was perfect for both of them…if snuggling was considered comfortable. Which it was. Especially if a certain Rose Tyler was involved.

He saw her blushing as they tried to get into a comfy position, resulting in both parties being squished up against each other from sides to thighs. The Doctor smirked at her, although she didn't see it. Seeing Rose's reaction to the proximity of his body was doing delightful things to his insides. It pleased him to know how much he affected her, though she tried to dismiss it.

"Rose…" he whispered into her ear playfully.

She jumped up as if electrocuted. The Doctor actually giggled seeing her reaction. She saw the corners of his ocean blue eyes crinkle as they lit up in glee. He looked years younger when he was relaxed like this, and she sincerely hoped she could see more of it in the future. Staring up at him, she blushed even harder if that was possible. Knowing that she contributed to his joy made her feel like she accomplished the biggest achievement of her life. It was such a heady and exhilarating sensation.

Like being on Cloud Nine, but better.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, how 'bout I read it to you? We can start with the first book."

The Doctor slowly leaned his head towards her. He spoke softly in his Northern burr next to her ear again, " I'd like that, Rose. Very much."

It left Rose with her mouth hanging open. That deep velvety sound made her body quiver with want. Was it possible to spontaneously combust from just his voice alone?

He chuckled. Riling Rose up like this made him exceedingly happy. He knew she liked him, but moments like this made him wonder whether there was more. It seemed like the answer was a resounding YES. Casually, he brought his arm around her shoulders, making sure to slide his fingers all the way round her back in the process. Her breath noticeably hitched at the intimate contact. Pulling her into his side even more tightly, he jovially asked Rose to start reading her story.

Rose, practically flushing with joy at their closeness, composed herself as best as she could and began reading,

" _If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you would be better off reading some other book…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Own Doctor Who or A Series of Unfortunate Events.


	5. Isn't She Cute?

 

The Doctor and Rose found themselves, once again, being chased off by an angry alien mob. With lit torches and pitchforks. Huh. That was a first for them as far as cliches went.

"Hurry, Doctor! Close the door!" Rose yelled as they sprawled onto the floor of the TARDIS's console room. The Doctor managed to slam the door shut with his Doc Martens and sighed in relief. He helped Rose to her feet and then she proceeded to brush dirt off of his leather-covered shoulders.

"See, Rose? No worries. The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through those doors," he said smugly.

"Well then, Doctor. What did ya do to piss off the natives this time?"

The Doctor crinkled his brows in confusion.

"Why do you assume that I had anything to do with their rude behavior?"

Rose gave him a knowing look.

"C'mon. Spit it out. I won't tell anyone," she spoke cheekily, tongue touching the side of her teeth in her trademark smile. 'Course there was no one that Rose could spill secrets to, not in the Vortex, where they were the only inhabitants of this unique time machine. The Doctor grinned back at her goofily, but shook his head in negative.

"Really, I didn't do anything. Although I did pick up this really fascinating purple fruit off of the ground."

He rummaged through a transdimensional pocket of his jacket, and pulled it out to show Rose. She craned her neck closer to get a good look. It was fruit alright. It resembled a purple gooseberry but it had pink polka dots on it. She straightened back up and pursed her lips together.

"Bet that's the reason why we were hunted down. This fruit might have been sacred to them, an' you just took it."

"Borrowed, Rose…borrowed."

"One-way borrowing system then?"

"…Perhaps."

He pouted, as if she was going to take the fruit away from him in punishment.

Rose couldn't help but giggle into her hand. Of all the things that had them running for their lives, it hadn't taken much effort on his part to start this particular riot.

Oh, how she loved this life. It was full of adventures, danger, adrenaline…and most importantly, the Doctor. For the Universe, he may have been known as the Oncoming Storm and Destroyer of Worlds. But honestly? He was just a cute cuddly panda bear underneath all that leather and denim.

"Alright, Doctor. I'll let it slide this time. But you better watch yourself more carefully in the future, mister," she said teasingly.

"Doctor, and yes, duly noted," he replied, and mockingly saluted her, steel blue eyes twinkling.

"Fantastic!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Both members spluttered into laughter. There she was, using his favorite word again. He was really beginning to rub off on her. _Now there's a thought_. He could feel his ears burning at his totally inappropriate thoughts towards his lovely companion/best friend/mate. Not that kind of mate, though. Not yet. _Focus, you numpty! You're turning into a hormonally imbalanced adolescent!_ He could practically hear the TARDIS snickering at him.

"Ah, it's so good to be back home," Rose said as she hugged one of the walls of the console room. She kissed the wall and patted it lovingly. The TARDIS hummed back to her, reciprocating her warmth.

The Doctor blinked up in surprise at her.

It was just one wonder after another when it came to Rose. The Doctor knew Rose cared for his ship, but actually showing physical affection to her, calling her "home," made his hearts skip several beats. He couldn't stop the broad, goofy grin that followed if he wanted to. Of course she would be the one to bond with his ship at such a deep level. Most of his previous companions never took the time to realize that she was alive, not just bits and bobs hooked up together.

"She really likes you, you know."

"The TARDIS?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, I love her too!" she spoke towards the ceiling and walked over to a coral structure to give it a nice big hug. The TARDIS flashed her lights back at her endearingly.

_What would I do without my two women?_ The Doctor thought with a smile.

Scratching his dark cropped hair with his hand, he walked over to the console controls and pushed various buttons and levers to transport them back into the Time Vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I did use one sentence from the episode "Rose." Thank you.
> 
> Note: Again, any mistakes in grammar, or sentence organization are mine. Please R&R, let me know what you guys think of the one-shots so far! :)  
> Note 2: Yeah, I know I'm corny. Can't help it. The Ninth Doctor needs more happy moments in his life. Happy Nine=Rose. :)


	6. Love Me Some Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I realize that this is domestic beyond belief. But ironically, Nine is the only guy I can imagine that would do it, especially if Rose was involved. It's not like he's going to let some other dude do that with her either ('Journey's End,' you say? Never heard of it). Plus, I'd like to think that secretly, he enjoys it XD

_Where's the cocoa powder? Ah, there you are_ , the Doctor mumbled to himself.

_Alright_.

_Earth eggs_.

_Check_.

_Granulated and brown sugars?_

_Check._

The Doctor rummaged his way through one of the kitchen drawers, moving utensils to and fro and finally managed to find his favorite whisk that had a whimsical penguin decoration on its tip.

"Aha!" he yelled triumphantly and proudly kissed its handle. He placed a metal bowl in front of him and expertly cracked an egg into two, using both shell pieces as strainers to separate the yolk from the whites. Placing the unbroken yolk into another mixing bowl, he repeated the motion till all eggs were used up.

He whistled a jaunty tune to pass the time as he used his whisk to whip up the remaining whites into a frothy meringue. Finally, he added a little bit of cream of tartar to hold it in place.

_Perfect peak formation._

_Fantastic_.

The Doctor mused as he inspected his work. 

What was all the fuss about, you ask? Well, he'd kept tally (in Earth days) of how long Rose had been travelling with him, and it turned out to be exactly one year. Which meant that apart from their first anniversary as travelling companions, sometime in between his Rose had turned twenty years old. And he wanted to make this day very special for her.

He had it all planned out in his head. He was gonna take her to a carnival planet full of games and rides, followed by what he was hoping to be a romantic sunset picnic by the ocean-side. And finally, when the sky turned dark and was full of twinkling stars, he would surprise her with his angel birthday cake with a special candle that lit the flame in seven alternating colors that he'd gotten from Barcelona (the planet, not the city).

That's why he was preparing his cake when he knew Rose was asleep after their last adventure. He made sure to make her run a lot so she would be tired. Mentally, he patted himself for a job well done. She was out like a light last time he checked around a few hours ago. And what a sight she was. All snuggled up under the covers, her hair was wild and unkempt and she was drooling slightly out of her open mouth. Still as beautiful as ever, he had thought.

_Alright. Let's see. Traditional Angel Food cake requires vanilla essence, however I'm going to use rose instead._

He opened the cupboard above his head, but didn't find the small bottle. At this point, he dropped the spatula he was using to fold together the wet and dry ingredients into the mixing bowl and checked the nearby drawers instead, but to no avail. Feeling frustrated, he began rifling through every nook and cranny, opening any doors he could see to find that blasted ingredient.

It was a shame that he didn't realize what a din he was causing whilst he was on his search. Rose who, up until then was asleep in her room, woke up to the sounds of metal pans crashing into the floor followed by a muffled curse.

"Doctor!"

She jumped out of bed, frantic that he might have hurt himself doing who knows what and ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Doctor? Wha's going on here?" she asked from outside.

He froze.

Oh no.

This simply wouldn't do.

He wildly ran outside of the kitchen only to bump into the very woman he constantly thought about.

"ROSE! F-fantastic to see ya up and about…al-already?" he stammered, forcing out a laugh in his attempt to play cool.

Realizing that he was somehow holding a measuring cup, he hastily shoved it into the pocket of his apron.

"I heard something crashing and it woke me up. I thought you were in trouble and came to make sure you were alright," she said confusingly.

_Just what was he doing in there?_

"Wait…don't tell me. Were you actually baking something? You know how to bake?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"No, I was making tea Rose. You know, for when you wake up. Didya know that tea is full of tannins and free radicals? Great for the synapses. Good stuff, that tea."

Rose walked up to him to brush off a streak of white powder on his cheek. "Hmm-hmm, and since when does tea have flour in it?"

She looked up at him mischievously, tongue touching the side of her teeth in a way that made his stomach flip flop in the most pleasant of ways.

"Secret family recipe," he replied with what he was hoping was a convincing wink.

Rose humored him. If the flour wasn't a dead giveaway as to what he was doing, the apron sure as hell was. Her flustered Time Lord did have a knack for missing the obvious at times. She laughed inwardly, remembering the London Eye incident of '05. Although she had no clue what was going on in that big genius brain of his, by all means, she was going to let him have his fun. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to ask him about it later.

Rose rolled her eyes affectionately and raised herself up to his height. She placed both hands on his shoulders and pressed a lingering kiss near the corner of his mouth, marveling at the softness of his cool skin. And as she moved back, she watched the way the Doctor's mouth was left gaping open like a fish, and the fact that he was practically blushing beetroot red, before heading back out into the hall giggling madly to herself. Meanwhile, the Doctor walked back to the kitchen in a daze with a goofy grin on his face.

The next day went as planned, shockingly enough. There were no barbarian rulers, nor meetings of old enemies to be seen. The Doctor was quite apprehensive that another evil plot would somehow disturb his plan, but it looked like even the TARDIS was supporting him for once, and thus she decided to take them to carnival planet Xinbar in the year 3589, where it was peaceful in that part of the timeline. "Thanks, old girl," he spoke gratefully to his ship and patted the console. She hummed back affectionately. It seemed that she was quite fond of her human as she was of her Time Lord.

The carnival planet had some fantastic game stalls, even though he wasn't a big fan of their roller coasters, much to his embarrassment. He prayed that Rose wouldn't tell Jackie about how he may have yelled in a rather manly manner on those devilish rides ("Hah! You were shrieking like a four year old school girl!" Rose guffawed). _Yup, she was never going to let that one go._ The Doctor shuddered.

Then there was the incidence with that halfwit pretty boy that tried chatting Rose up. Things went much better after the lad ran for the hills from his Oncoming Glare with Rose confused as to what the heck happened. All in all, she had fun in the end and that was all that mattered to him.

During their picnic, Rose had shuffled up right next to the Doctor and they chatted away as they ate their turkey sandwiches with salad on the side. And when it finally got dark, she wrapped her arms around his soft jumper-covered arm and snuggled into him, placing her head on his shoulder and sighing in pleasure. Seeing Rose glowing and happy under the moonlight, the Doctor sincerely believed that he would die a happy man right now if he got hit with a lightning bolt from the heavens.

"Rose, there is something I wanna give ya, but you haveta wait here, alright?" The Doctor asked gently.

"Of course, Doctor."

He got up and ran towards the TARDIS that was parked a couple meters away. He came back holding a box. He sat down in front of Rose and opened it to reveal the cake he made for her earlier. Rose gasped. It was gorgeous, with soft whipped cream and silver glitter sprinkled liberally all over. The Barcelonian candle glowed in various colors which delighted her to no end, making the Doctor's grin even wider than he thought possible.

"Blow the candle and make a wish, Rose. Happy belated birthday."

"Oh, Doctor. This is what you were working on before? It's absolutely beautiful!"

She blew on the candle and sniffled. Worried, the Doctor gathered her in his arms and asked, "Rose, why are you crying?"

"It's just that…just that no one's made me a cake before. Mum never baked sweets and Mickey never cooked full stop. You don't know how happy you've made me, Doctor."

She hugged him tightly, amazed that this incredible man even existed. She must have done something good in her previous life for the fates to be this kind to have him in her life.

"Anything for you, my Rose."

He didn't stop himself when he brought his face close to hers. He didn't stop from kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose. And he certainly didn't stop from hovering his lips over hers.

"Doctor," she whispered in anticipation.

"Rose," he breathed before they finally pressed their lips together.

Rose brought her arms around his neck and scraped the base of his close-cropped hair while he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist and brought their bodies close together, leaving no room for air. He sucked on her lower lip, reveling in the sweetness that was purely Rose. After several minutes of intense kissing, Rose had to break away to breathe.

"Respiratory bypass system helps you out a bit, I bet," Rose gasped, while the Doctor stared at her.

"Just a tad."

He didn't tell her that he was actually having difficulties himself because he couldn't believe that he finally kissed his girl!

"By the way, Happy First Anniversary Doctor."

"Wait…you knew?" he asked, astonished.

"Yeah, the TARDIS helps me keep track of the days when I ask her. I honestly forgot my birthday, but not this day. Never the day when we first met."

She smiled shyly.

"Oh, Rose. You are incredible."

He kept their bodies plastered together as he covered his lips with hers once more, cake forgotten for the time being.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Not really sure what traditional Angel cake essences used are. Apologies for any inaccuracies. Take care folks!


End file.
